


One Look

by penguinlover44



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinlover44/pseuds/penguinlover44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valencia is just a friend of Jane's. She is normal in every way- nothing special about her. Other than a certain princes interest that she despises.<br/>(Loki has been released from his cell for the time being.)<br/>Still a work in progress. First time on here. Please feel free to message or comment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**One Look**

 

One look: that was all it took to ensare him. He stood, leaning against the cool pillar in the shadows as the two women practiced in the bright sunlight. He watched her as her black braided hair whipped around, brandishing out like another weapon attached to her body. Her long lean muscles caressed the curves of her armor. She moved so gracefully, it was as if she was dancing instead of participating in combat exercises. He barely noticed that they had stopped moving until her eyes met his: and glared. He quickly moved off the pillar and retreated to his sanctum of the library, trying to ignore his spinning head and fast beating heart. 

A short while later, the doors opened. Her petite frame approached his table that he sat reading at. She smelled so fresh and her wet hair was braided and placed in a tight bun on the back of her head. She said nothing, but waited for him to look up from his book. When he smiled at her, she again scowled, her fists beginning to curl. 

"Are you just rude or did your parents never teach you any manners?" her sweet voice snapped out at him.

He slightly chuckled. "My apologies, my lady. I did not mean to stare and forgive me for saying so, but being so hostile towards one of your host would also be considered rude." 

A small blush crept across her cheeks as her words failed her. He stood, towering over her at his full height. She said nothing but did not look away from him. He remained smiling until she turned on her heel and walked out. He was taken aback, no one ever walked away from him! He did not follow and decided that he would confront her later. Dinner went without incident and she avoided looking at him. She could see him staring at her out of her peripheral vision and refused to give him anything other than a slight flush of color to her face. He smirked at the success of getting a rise out of her. 

When dinner was finished, her found her in the gardens. She sat quietly, her head back as she stared up at the stars. Her hair was down now, hiding the back of her neck and shoulders. The dark blue gown with silver accents brought out the tanned skin that it laid upon. 

"Good Evening," he said simply, making her jump in surprise. She whipped to face him, her distaste showing immediately. 

"Good evening," she replied curtly before turning to her original position. He came to her side, saying nothing for a moment. 

He turned to her. "Beautiful, aren't they?" he said quietly, hoping to keep this situation calmer than their previous encounters. 

"I never got to see anything like this when I lived in the city," she replied, making polite conversation. They talked the rest of the evening: about her home, why she was there, what she did. Everything about her. 

"I never even got your name," she said with a soft smile. 

"Loki," he said. In one word, everything changed. She backed away, taking her arm out of his. Her fists curled in again and her muscles grew taut. 

"You're him?!" she said, her voice sharp and irritated. He slowly nodded. 

"Indeed I am." 

She had no words and refused to open her mouth Pulling away, she started to move back towards the party without another word. 

"I wasn't finished speaking with you yet, my lady," he said, the threat in his voice almost audible. 

"But I was finished with you,  _my  lord,_ "  she yanked her arm out of his grip. It only tightened like a python, his fingertips digging in. 

"Stay please. I would hate to have the guards escort you to more unpleasant places without stars," 

She stopped struggling, not looking at him anymore. He dropped her arm, asking another question about her home. When she did not answer, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"Discussion requires two people, my lady," his voice still calm and velvety. She answered with a short reply. He could tell that he would not get anywhere else tonight. He made a plan in his mind, smirking at the defeated woman before him. 

"Have breakfast with me tomorrow," 

"I usually don't eat breakfast, my lord," she said curtly

"You will tomorrow. It wasn't a request. Be there at eight sharp," he said, walking away. 

 

The games were just beginning. 


	2. Another Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast doesn't go as planned

She woke up from a fitful sleep and rolled towards the sunlight from her balcony. Sitting up in her large bed, she slid her legs down the cool sheets until her feet touched the floor. With a yawn, she stretched and got ready. Looking at her watch, she rolled her eyes. She had an hour to get ready for breakfast. A quick shower and tour of her closet calmed her nerves a little bit. Making herself smile a little bit, she slid into an emerald green dress and laced it up. She brushed out her jet black hair and tied it back with a simple black ribbon. Finally, it was time for her to leave. She took a deep breath and opened the doors. Her soft shoes barely made a sound as she walked towards his room. Every step closer, she began feel her heart beating faster. She kept her eyes forward and tried to stay calm. A hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks. 

“Lady Valencia, is everything alright?” the Thunder God had noticed her red cheeks and tense posture.   
“Yes my lord,” she replied quickly, not wanting to be late.   
“Are you coming to breakfast?” he asked innocently.   
“No. Your brother has requested a private breakfast with me,” Thor’s face was hard to read as she quickly smiled at him. “I don’t want to be late. I will be sure to see you later my lord,” With a silent nod, he was gone and she continued her way to the large golden doors. 

Loki paced in his room like a tiger in a cage. He was irritated, it was a long and restless night for him as he could not rip her from his thoughts. Her scent was stuck in his nose, her silhouette in every shadow of his room, and her voice in his ears. He was ready quickly and made sure the kitchen knew to deliver enough food for two to his room this morning. He quickly knew that she was trying his patience as the time was drawing close. A small knock on his door made him smile, the prey had finally arrived.   
She took a deep breath and knocked. The doors opened with a snap and she forced her legs to walk forward. He was standing by his balcony doors, which were still closed, and turned to face her. 

“Good morning my lady,” he said simply, his voice still calm. It was like a cobra flaring its hood, but not quite striking yet.

“Good morning,” she replied with a small voice. Her eyes were cold and met his without hesitation. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked as she continued her slow trudge towards him. Her eyes desperately avoided the large four poster bed that was messy in the center of the room. He could tell that she was nervous and uncomfortable. 

“Good morning my lord,” she said in a louder voice that rang with annoyance. He smiled, he was already getting under her skin. The entire plan for this morning was to get an outburst from her. He loved the control she was displaying- he planned to take it from her. She stood behind the chair opposite the one closest to him and finally sank into it. His eyes narrowed at her; she obviously did not understand the custom. 

“You are supposed to wait until your host is seated, my lady,” he said in a low tone. She rose slowly, her head finally bowing. She did not apologize, but was finally standing. He strolled to his chair, standing there as he watched her. He rolled his neck like it was a snake before finally slowly sitting. She waited, her hands shaking in fury. Her lips were a thin line and it looked as though she was trying to bite her tongue off before snapping at him. He smirked as he watched her sink into her chair. She neatly folded her hands before meeting his eyes with a glare. 

“I have to say that you look lovely in that shade of green,” he smirked. “How did you sleep last night?” his simple question caused another blush to rise to her cheeks. Her silence was not appreciated. “Are you hard of hearing my lady or just defiant?” His voice was a little sharper. 

“Fine my lord,” she said, a sliver of anger showing under the sweetness. He took a sip of his juice, producing another cup for her. She took it quickly, trying to pull back, but he caught her fingers in a strong clench. 

“You know, my lady, I have complete power over you while you reside in this palace. It would behoove of you to at least attempt feigning that you enjoy my company.” The air in the room suddenly felt like it was sucked directly from her lungs. She glared up at him. 

“You are the God of Lies. You would prefer I lie to your face?” she snapped.

“And there it is. You do not approve of my title. I have many of those my lady. What have I done to offend such a gentle creature to have earned such wrath?” he released her hand finally, sitting back and eating. She did not move, but stared down at her plate.

“New York.” She said quietly before sipping some juice. He knew what she was speaking of, everyone knew what she was speaking of. 

“Well, the past is the past. I was imprisoned for those crimes and have earned my penitence.” He practically growled at her. 

“That may be true my lord, but it does not mean I forgive you for causing the death of my family.” She said, rubbing her bare forearm, avoiding his eyes. He was finally speechless. In one look, he understand that she was angry with him because she had lost her family in the attack; the attack that he had led. He sipped his drink and quickly finished eating. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal. She rose and left without a word to him. He was too lost in his own world to reprimand her for it this time. Now he knew what was in that one look and he was determined to change it.


	3. The Party Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feast. Loki and Valencia have another encounter, which as always does not go as he wants.

                 Three days had passed since that morning. Loki could never find her alone. She was always with someone and he was sure it was to avoid speaking to him.  She met his gaze with a fiery intensity that often caused him to look away with his stomach burning with guilt. She made sure to avoid the library, even though he knew she loved to read because she knew he would probably be there. 

                  One night, she stood on her balcony in her nightgown.  The soft pale blue material was soft as she hugged her arms around herself, thinking of her destroyed home. A knock came on the door and she answered it to reveal a small servant. 

                 "The Prince said that you deserved a good night's rest," she said, setting down the tray. She stared at it before picking it up and sniffing. It was her favorite. Taking a sip, she closed her eyes-it was perfect. She dismissed the girl and told her that she was giving no reply to the Prince. In the morning, she was so busy with party preparations that she had forgotten the tea- he did not. 

                   The evening finally arrived and the hall was full of people bustling about.  The air was full of music and laughter. Valencia never felt out of place as Jane stood next to her. She flirted with other lords and Thor had been a shield against Loki all night. 

                    "Good evening," a man's voice came from behind her. She turned to find a short blonde man, smiling. "I'm Prince Romeo," he said, bowing. 

                    "Valencia," she offered her hand to him and he brought it quickly to his lips. 

                     "Care to dance, fair lady?" he asked with a smile again. She did not want to offend, but she was very clumsy. She opened her mouth, only to have an answer provided for her. 

                      "Unfortunately dear friend, she has promised to dance with only me tonight," Loki smiled down at her. She looked down, a blush flooding her cheeks. Who was she to call the Prince a liar? She nodded to Romeo as he took his leave of the pair. 

                     "You should thank me. The man can barely walk, let alone dance," 

                      "And you think I'm different?" she whispered back with a growl. 

                       "I know you are. Let me prove it to you. Dance with me and I may excuse your rude behavior at breakfast," he put his hand out. She hesitated, glaring. 

                       "Now, Lady Valencia," he scolded her like a child. She took his hand as he smirked. Placing his hand at the small of her back, he pulled her into a respectful dancing position. His other hand held hers in a relaxed but firm grip. He led her around in a graceful ease, whispering compliments in her ear: her beauty, her fighting skills, her eyes, her mouth, her hair-every detail that had been driving him insane since she had arrived. She simply blushed or said nothing. Finally, his patience had run out. 

                       "You will acknowledge what I say to you or you will.." he stopped, seeing her gaze on the floor, avoiding his as she clenched her jaw together. He softened and sighed. "Never mind. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable," 

                       She looked up at him puzzled before muttering a small "Thank you."  He nodded and they continued for a few more minutes in silence. 

                       "Have you seen the Royal Library?" he asked, the wheels in his head began to turn again. She shook her head no before he led her out of the hall. She reluctantly followed him to a set of large doors. They swung open slowly and she practically tugged him inside. He followed her silently as she explored with wide eyes and genuine interest. 

                       "I take it you enjoy to read," he said as she again nodded silently.  Her petite hands tracing over the ancient spines as she toured the shelves. He kept a small distance, not wanting to pressure her yet. 

                    "Thank you for showing this to me," she said softly, turning towards him. 

                     "It is my pleasure, my lady," he said, observing her carefully. He came closer, pausing for a moment. She looked up, expecting him to speak. Instead he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers. She did not kiss him back, at first. Finally after what seemed like minutes to him but was probably only seconds, he felt her lips press harder against his. He breathed an enchantment into her mouth. It would ensure she would have to be close to him. If she strayed too far, she would start to feel ill. It was enough for him to ensure that he would have time to change her mind about him. 

                   "Valencia, " he started, finally opening his eyes and releasing her. She was walking away, not looking back. He smiled, knowing that he had just ensured his victory. She was no match for him or his tricks and she would learn that soon enough. 


	4. Fleeting Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valencia is beginning to feel ill. But, someone could fix it...if he wanted to....

Valencia leaned heavily on her small bedside table as she got out of bed. Her head was spinning and her legs shook as they touched the floor. Putting a hand to her forehead, she wiped a thin line of sweat away. The past few days she had been getting worse and worse.  First, the loss of appetite, then insomnia, and now she had headaches that made getting out of her comfortable bed feel like  a marathon. She had not been out of her room for a few days when one of the members of the royal family came to check on her- the last person she wanted to see: Loki. 

"Lady Valencia?" he said, after knocking on her door. She nodded for the servant to open it. The girl quickly bowed and got out of his way. He smirked at the girl's act of submission, causing Valencia to roll her eyes. He looked back at her with an intensity that she was unprepared for. 

"Are you unwell?" he asked, closing the distance between them. He put his hands behind his back, studying her. 

"Unfortunately, yes. It's only been getting worse," she admitted. 

"Perhaps I can help," he brought his hands out in front, a green glow starting to form around his fingertips. 

"No. No thank you. I'd rather you did not touch me." she took a step back, almost staggering. 

"I would never harm you Valencia," his voice was warm and gentle. 

"I know." Her simple answer intensified the silence in the room.  She finally looked at him. "I'm..I'm just still uncomfortable,"  

He nodded, silently agreeing with her. After a moment, he smiled. He had spent the morning preparing for the next act of their little play. His smirk was wide as he summoned a healing potion he had created. It would only work if he was close by. 

"Try this," he held it out to her.  She raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "A simple healing potion. You add a few drops to your drink and you should begin to feel better almost instantly."  She was still skeptical, but reached for it anyway.  Creating a tray of tea, he poured two cups. Handing her one, he added three drops. She took a sip, color starting to return to her face. 

"Wow. I can feel it working- that is amazing."  She stopped for a moment. "Why are you helping me? You know I don't like you,"  she said, putting the cup down.  He drank silently before answering. 

"The royal family are to be symbols of strength. We can hardly have a guest of ours cooped up with illness. It looks weak and can not continue," he said in a harsh tone. She glared up at him, her lips red as she bit down on them for a moment. 

"Thank you so much for your concern," she said, sarcasm dripping on her words. 

He smirked at her attitude. "Your gratitude overwhelms me, my lady. Since you are feeling better, escort me to the gardens?" he held out an arm.  

"Give me an hour. I'm not dressed properly yet."  she turned away from him, ending the conversation. He nodded, knowing the distance would only increase her need later for his presence.  After she was ready, they walked. At first, it was a struggle to get her to speak to him. As the afternoon went on, they began to speak in hushed tones and she could tolerate his presence. He felt glad when they separated that evening, knowing  this knowledge. 

 

Over the next few days, Valencia did as he instructed and drank the potion. She was able to go out and about, returning to her usual activities.  However, once it had run out, she began to slide back into illness. She had to swallow her pride and ask Loki for help. She crawled out of bed, her body aching all over with a pounding head. Dizziness was going to make this a very long walk.  She pulled on a simple dark blue dress and opened her door. She could see his door and began to slowly trudge her way there, clutching the wall with one arm.  Loki appeared, as if sensing her presence, his face contorted with worry. 

"Lady Valencia, what happened? Are you not taking the potion anymore?" he asked, helping to support her up. 

"I ran out. I thought I would be better by now." she confessed, gratefully leaning on him. 

"As did I, but I can certainly make more as you are not better. Come, let me help you back to bed." he started to move them back to her chambers, his hand on the small of her back. She groaned, her body protesting each step. Finally, they reached her door and he scooped her into his arms, laying her down on her bed. He pulled a blanket over her petite frame. "Please rest. I'll come back with it shortly." he said, kissing her hands. She was too shocked to respond before he left. She lay back, hoping he would not be long. She fell asleep, the exhaustion washing over her as she relaxed.  Waking up a short time later, she found him reading in a chair next to her bed. His eyes met hers and he gently smiled. 

"I'm glad to see you are awake, my lady," he sat up before standing. His towering frame looked even more imposing before he sat on the bed, placing a cool hand to her forehead. 

"Where's the potion?" she asked, sitting up and gently taking his hand away. He produced it and gave it to her with more tea.  Her touch lingered for a moment too long and her cheeks flushed. 

"Thank you," her soft voice was barely audible. 

"You are very welcome my lady," he replied. "Would you like to go for a walk? I am sure you are tired of lying in that bed," 

She nodded, smiling up at him. Her head turned towards the window. 

"But it's dark. Shouldn't we stay here?" 

"Come now, I am the biggest villain inside the gates of Asgard." he joked. 

She slightly smiled, but did not look over at him. He stared at her face, knowing that he was starting to have an effect on her. He was glad that her eyes had finally began to give way to kinder glances. When he focused his attention again, she did look over and give a small smile. 

"I don't know about that," she said under her breath. He heard it and took her hand, leading her into the darkened halls of the palace.


	5. Looking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can forgiveness replace a life that is lost?

Loki held her arm as they walked the quiet streets of Asgard.  He felt at ease, but still alert if there should be a problem. Valencia walked with his long strides with ease as she was still recovering.  She looked like she wanted to say something, he waited patiently, not wanting to break the silence or push her. 

"Thank you for helping me," she almost whispered. He smirked, knowing that he had orchestrated the entire ruse. 

"It was my pleasure. Shall we head back?"   he asked, watching her face turn to a frown. She nodded.  "Is something bothering you, my lady?" he stopped, looking at her. 

"Val. Please call me Val. I think we are past the formalities." the darkness of the street did not cover her blush. 

"Val. Valencia, what is bothering you?" 

"I don't want to leave the stars." she admitted softly. 

He smiled widely. "I think I have a solution for that,"  Gently tugging her, he took her back to her chambers. She let him lead her hesitantly.  Looking above her bed, he created the illusion of the night sky.  He laid a blanket on the floor and created a bottle of wine with a wave of his hand. He sat down, waiting for her. 

"I...I can't," she said, her lips trembling. 

"Is it my presence or is there something wrong with your legs?" 

"You know why I can't. You stole everything from me: my home, my family, my job. Everything is gone," she said, holding her tears in.  "I should hate you. I want to hate you," she said in a single breath, closing her eyes.  He stood, wanting to pull her close, but refrained. 

"Valencia, please understand. I am different now.  I was foolish and I can not give you back what I have taken. I can give something else though," he said softly, moving closer. Taking her chin between his index finger and thumb, he pulled her face up and pressed against hers again. She still hesitated and did not press back.

He pulled back. "I can never replace what you lost but I am truly sorry that my actions caused you this pain. Let me ease what I can," he said softly their eyes meeting for a moment before he closed his, going in for another kiss.  She relented and eagerly responded, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. It was so full of passion and need that he squeezed her tightly on her sides, pressing her against him. She whimpered, but he was a man desperate for her. He continued to grip her, exploring her back with his hands and his mouth on her mouth.

"Loki! You're hurting me!" she exclaimed finally, pushing him away. 

"I am sorry Valencia. I forgot how fragile Midguardians are."  

She was silent for a moment before spewing venom at him.  "You didn't forget in New York,"  

He was shocked before a scowl came over his pale features. "I do not apologize to many. You should appreciate that you have been one of few," 

"Thank you. Your apology that you using to seduce me. I'm so honored," she snapped, crossing her arms.

"Valencia," he warned. 

"Please leave," she relented, looking down. He could see tears at the edges of her eyes. She was conflicted and did not want to believe him. 

"This isn't over," he said, taking away everything he had put there with magic, except the night sky illusion.  "Good night," he said as he slammed her door. 

She laid down, not even bothering to get undressed, staring up at her stars through her tears. 

 


	6. Double Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending. Made it happy this time. :) Please feel free to leave suggestions. I am also up for any prompts anyone wants.

Valencia knew that Loki had not meant to hurt her.  It didn’t mean that she was ready to forgive him for snapping at her. She also knew she was wrong.  He had been scowling more lately, practically growling when she made her presence known. This went on for a week before she finally broke down.

He had been leaving the library as she entered and she knew it was to avoid speaking to her.  He walked with such purpose, she had to run to catch him on this particular day.

“Loki, wait!” she called out.  He stopped, his shoulders straightened and he turned back to her with a scowl.

“You will use my title, Midguardian,” he said, clenching his fists in tightly.

“My lord, I’m deeply sorry about our disagreement and I am sorry that I offended you. I’m still conflicted about our…” she paused, a slight blush coming over her cheeks.

“You scorned my advances and now you wish to claim we were having a relationship. You are truly a confusing little mortal.” He almost laughed in her face. She did not meet his eyes.  “In any case, you seemed so set that my intentions were that to just ravish you. What changed your mind?” he asked, leaning against the wall.

“I realized that I was just scared of what I was feeling for you. It's difficult because of your past and my past. I understand now that you are different. I’m sorry that I accused you of any ill intentions.”  She kept her head down. He lifted her chin, looking deep into her eyes.

“Why should I accept your pathetic apology?” he asked, bitterness on his tongue.

“You don’t have to. I...” she paused again. “I do miss our talks. Especially your stories about the stars. I never got to properly thank you for my illusion, but I did make you something,” she said, pulling out a small rolled up piece of parchment.  He opened it, it was a picture of him, reading on a window sill- a very detailed sketch.   “I’m sorry it’s not very good. “

“It is adequate for a Midguardian. Thank you and I accept your apology,” he said softly.  “I also have a gift- a truce if you will.” He said.  “Come with me to get it and then we can talk of your stars,” he held out an arm for her.

Once they reached his room, he led her inside to his weapon’s cabinet. He pulled out one of his daggers. It was short enough that her hands could handle it with a snake embedded into the handle, the emerald jeweled eye catching her attention. “It’s beautiful. Thank you Loki,” she said, holding it against her as if it were a babe. He nodded in acknowledgement.

They spoke the rest of the afternoon, eating on his balcony until the sun went down.  She could start to see the stars. Her pink gown swayed lightly in the night air. Loki watched as she looked up in complete reverence. He came closer, watching her. Her eyes met his.

“Loki,” she started, but he placed a finger to her lips.

“Valencia, I meant my apology and I wish only to do right by you from now on. I will provide anything you will ever need.  I will be your companion, your friend, your lover if you so wish it.” He leaned closer. “Let me in Valencia. Surrender to me,” he whispered, kissing her softly again.

Her lips eagerly met his, her mouth opening to allow him to plunder it as he wished.  He began to kiss down her neck, hitting the sensitive spots with his teeth and breath. His hands roamed over her back as he reminded himself of her fragile state. 

“Loki, this shouldn’t feel right,” she looked up at him with wonder.

“Mischief always feels good.  Let your God show you,” he said with a smirk, drawing her in closer.

Valencia knew if she kissed him again, her life would change forever.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

He cupped her face.  “Will you be mine Valencia? Be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see as we lay together at night?” he stroked her face with a long pale finger.

She opened her eyes and he could see the feelings she had for him.  He had changed her mind about him and had won her completely.  He had given her himself. There were tricks involved but he knew that this was real- raw emotion inside both of them.

“Yes, Loki. Make me yours,” she said.

She was glad she had given a second glance.


End file.
